1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus and input device, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and input device in which the input device is detachably connected to the main unit of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the personal computer has come into widespread use, with space-efficient personal computers designed with office environment and home use needs in mind being sought amid increasing demand for enhanced performance and enhanced expansion capabilities.
In response to these needs there has appeared a more compact desktop-type personal computer, in which the main unit and the liquid crystal display panel are integrated so as to form a single unit.
For the above-described personal computer, it is preferable that the keyboard used be a compact one so as to be easily moved when not in use. If the keyboard is left on top of the desk when not in use, then the usable work area of the desk is reduced proportionally, and the space-saving advantage of a compact main unit is thereby lost.
As a result, when the personal computer is not in use the keyboard is stored out of the way by mounting it on the main unit.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional personal computer (Japanese Laid-Open Patent App. No. 9-6505 to be described later), having a structure such that the keyboard 2 can be slung on the front of the main unit 1 and shown with the keyboard 2 attached to the main unit 1.
In the case of the above-described personal computer, legs 3 rotatable to the front and rear as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1 are provided on a back surface 2a of the keyboard at both the left and right sides near the edge. Additionally, a groove portion 4 is formed on the legs 3. At the same time, supporting members 6 extend from both edges of a front surface 5a of a display unit 5 of the personal computer main unit 1.
When the keyboard 2 is not in use, after an operating power source not shown in the drawing is shut down the legs 3 are extended, the groove portion 4 of the legs 3 engages the supporting member 6 of the display unit 5 and the keyboard is slung. It should be noted that the legs 3 are stored in slot portions 7 formed on the back surface 2a of the keyboard 2 when the keyboard 2 is not in use.
However, according to the above-described keyboard storage structure, a width between the inside edge surfaces 3a of the legs 3 of the keyboard 2 must be identical to a width between the supporting members 6 of the display unit 5. As a result, an inconvenience arises in that the keyboard 2 is naturally wider than this width 3a between the legs 3 thereof.
According to the keyboard storage structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent App. No. 9-6505 which remedied this disadvantage, legs 3 that open laterally outward are provided on both left and right side edges of the keyboard 2 as shown in FIG. 2, such that in an open state groove or engaging portions 4 formed on the legs 3 engage supporting members (engaging portions) 6 formed on both side edges of the display unit 5 of the main unit 1.
It should be noted that identical parts of the prior art examples shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and elsewhere hereinafter, as the case may be, are given identical reference numbers.
Additionally, according to the keyboard storage structure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent App. No. 4-123218, a groove portion, that is, an engaging hole 4A, is provided on a front edge portion and a hook 7A is provided on a rear edge portion as shown in FIG. 3. At the same time, a support stand 8 that is pulled out for storage is provided on a lower part of a front surface of the personal computer main unit 1, with a groove portion 4B formed on the support stand 8. When storing the keyboard 2 the support stand 8 is pulled out, the hook 7A of the keyboard 2 engages the groove portion 4B and a detachable keyboard attachment accessory 9 that fits onto an upper part of the front surface of the display unit 5 is attached so that a hook 7B of the above-described keyboard attachment accessory 9 engages the groove portion 4A.
However, the above-described conventional keyboard storage structure suffers from the disadvantage that the keyboard easily comes loose from the personal computer main unit whenever any type of shock is applied.